


Floral.

by PureCacophony



Series: AU/Prompt Requests [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AND FLOWERS, Fluff, I suck at endings???, Josh is a sweet and helpful boyfriend, M/M, Tyler is too pure, Tyler likes feminine clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureCacophony/pseuds/PureCacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes to wear feminine clothes, but he feels insecure about it. Josh decides to help him.</p><p>((i can't do summaries I apologise.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mukeallday678](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukeallday678/gifts).



> Thanks to Mukeallday678 for suggesting this cute little AU. I hope I did it justice :))

Each time he glanced at himself in a mirror or saw his own reflection in a window, Tyler felt smaller and smaller. He knew everybody was judging him. He just knew it.

Then again, if you make the decision to wear a pink and white flower crown, a white floral cardigan, and pink nail polish to school in an area of close minded people, you're probably going to get some stares.

Pulling his backpack straps tighter around his shoulders, he kept his eyes focused on the floor, like he was walking a tightrope. With each step he felt a little bit smaller.

Tyler dared not to look up from the tiles, as he felt if he made eye contact with anybody, he would burst into flames right then and there.

He reached his first period English class, taught by Mr. Wentz, and he couldn't sit down at his desk fast enough. Regret was all he felt for wearing that stupid crown and that stupid cardigan. All Tyler wished for right now was for the ground to swallow him whole and make him disappear.

  
A soft and warm voice pulled Tyler out of his maze of thoughts. "Hey, Tyler? You okay? You look a little upset." Tyler turned and was greeted by none other than his boyfriend, Josh.

"O-Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just fine, Josh."

"Tyler, I know something's up. You get awfully quiet when there's something wrong. You can tell me."

"It's... It's this dumb flower crown and this stupid sweater. People have been staring at me and laughing all morning."

"You don't want to wear these because people look at you?"

"I really like these clothes. I love really light pastel colours and nice pink flowers... Whenever I see people looking at me, I just feel like... I don't know..."

"Baby, the key to wearing these clothes is confidence. If you walk with your shoulders up and your head held high, you'll look more amazing then you already do. At lunch, meet me near the boys' bathroom." Tyler was curious as to what Josh would want. He watched Josh return to his seat and tried his best to smile and focus on the class that was starting.

 

 

Once lunch time finally, finally arrived, Tyler headed towards the boys bathroom quickly, worried about keeping Josh waiting. What ever could Josh want, anyway? There was such a Mischievous glint in Josh's eyes as he spoke of meeting, and it just kept Tyler guessing all morning.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Tyler's boyfriend ran up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the entrance of the school. Tyler was scared, yet very much intrigued. "Josh, where are we going?"

"My house. We have an hour, that should be enough time."

"Time? For what?"

"You'll see" By now, Tyler was just confused. Tyler swore to god that Josh didn't want another 'quickie' at his house. That had happened a number of times before, and it was far from a bad thing, just more tiring to go back to school afterwards.

Shortly, the pair reached Josh's house and slipped inside, not bothering to even take off their shoes. Internally, Tyler apologised to Josh's parents. Tyler was pulled into Josh's room, and forced to sit down on the bed. "Tyler, wait here."

Said boy watched Josh leave the room before coming back several minutes later, a number of items in hand. "What are those, Josh?"

"Red nail polish and a sweater." Josh held up the bottle of cherry coloured nail polish, as well as a knee length black knitted cardigan. Definitely a woman's sweater.

"Why are you going this?"

"So if people laugh at you, you won't be alone. Can you paint my nails? Yours look awesome, and I have never touched a single bottle of nail polish in my life."

By now, Tyler was a blushing mess. He was so flattered by Josh, that he almost burst into tears right then and there. With shaky hands, he took the items from Josh and began to paint his nails as best as he could. "Is this okay?" He questioned once finished.

"Perfect," Josh began to wait for his nails to dry, awkwardly flailing his hands around to speed up the process. The sight almost made Tyler laugh. The colour at least matched Josh's fire truck red hair. "Are we ready to head back to school?"

"Yeah... I guess. Josh, you really didn't have to do this.."

"I don't mind," Josh laughed whilst putting on the sweater. "Now, let's go."

In that very moment, all Tyler could feel was pure joy and love. The fact that somebody would care enough about him to do this was enough to make him grin like an idiot for the rest of the day.

So Tyler and Josh went back to school together, hand in hand, and wearing the biggest grins on their faces.


End file.
